


morning delight

by architecture_in_f1ll0ry



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, because I say so, cuddles and teasing and fluff, i am weak, weak for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architecture_in_f1ll0ry/pseuds/architecture_in_f1ll0ry
Summary: Harrow and Viren have a lovely morning together before duty calls.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	morning delight

**Author's Note:**

> porn will get us through this pandemic, amen

Harrow has always been a late riser, and becoming king has not changed this in the least. Everyone knew not to disturb him early in the morning, especially Viren, who’d been unfortunate enough to meet his ire when there were matters that simply _required_ his attention, regardless of the hour. Luckily, Viren was wholly accustomed to Harrow’s exhausted mulishness, and besides, he always knew how to make up for it. It was mornings like these, when there were no urgent tasks that needed the king’s attention, no emergency missives from neighboring kingdoms or frantic reports of treason from within. Just the slow slant of sunlight peeking its fingers through the windows of the royal bedchamber, gently twittering birdsong. Viren turns over and yawns, squinting against the light, then shifts back to face Harrow, face still slackened in sleep, breathing deeply.

Viren knows he’s smiling like a lovesick fool, but he can’t help it: he will never stop marveling at Harrow’s beauty. Those high cheekbones, his strong and stately brows, full lips that beg to be kissed at every hour of every day. Viren runs a hand gently through Harrow’s locs, released from their usual high bun and scattered haphazardly around his face. Harrow sighs in his sleep at the soft tugs, brows furrowing before smoothing again. Viren stills his hand, holding his breath, until he’s sure that Harrow is still asleep, then resumes the light touch, hand trailing down to stroke his face, curl against his neck, brush along a bared, muscled shoulder. He gets so lost admiring the firm lines of Harrow’s chest that he finally looks up and sees golden brown eyes watching him with a pleasant jolt, smirking sheepishly.

“Fondling me in my sleep again?” Harrow mumbles, eyes slipping shut, lips curving upward as he shuffles closer to Viren. “Weirdo.”

Viren huffs a small laugh, curling an arm around his waist, bringing their bodies flush together, dropping a peck on those irresistible lips. “Sorry, not sorry,” he quips, grinning when Harrow leans in for another. Viren happily obliges, caressing the smooth skin of Harrow’s back as the kiss deepens, their legs tangling beneath the sheets. Harrow sighs a moan when Viren gently bites his lower lip, subtly angling himself forward to rub his morning hardness against Viren’s hip. 

“Good _morning_ ,” Viren murmurs, sliding his hand lower to grab a handful of Harrow’s behind, moaning in satisfaction as he squeezes. Harrow grins and continues his slow rutting against Viren, wrapping a possessive arm around Viren’s shoulder, leaning in to nuzzle at his neck. 

“How much time do we have,” Harrow rumbles into his skin, sighing when Viren’s hand wraps around his cock, stroking it lazily. He alternates placing bites and kisses along Viren’s neck, scratching gently against Viren’s side. 

Viren hums, tilting his head to give him more room and rubbing his thumb slowly across the head of Harrow’s cock, grinning when Harrow groans low and long. “Enough,” he says decisively, as Harrow licks his ear, then blows into it playfully. Viren squirms, releasing a breathless laugh. “Stop that!”

“No.” Harrow grins and does it again, laughing when Viren relinquishes his hold on his dick to shove him away playfully, pinching the sensitive spot on Harrow’s hip bones that makes him yelp. “Hey!” Harrow cries, giggling helplessly, watching with mingled amusement and arousal as Viren takes advantage of his surprise to grab his wrists and turn them, pinning Harrow to the bed, smiling triumphantly above them.

“Payback,” Viren declares imperiously, lowering himself to lick at Harrow’s lips, coax them open. They shift against each other as they kiss, reveling in the miles and miles of deliciously bared skin, still bearing the evidence of the previous night. It’s Harrow’s turn to grasp at Viren’s firm behind at the same time that he opens his thighs and thrusts upward, a slow, dirty grind that pulls a strangled moan from Viren’s lips. Harrow spreads Viren’s plump cheeks wider and thrusts again, bumping his cock against Viren’s, watching with satisfaction as Viren’s eyes flutter shut, eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, his lips so pink, so perfect, as they part in pleasure and anticipation. 

“Tell me what you want, pretty Viren,” Harrow teases, a swell of love and pride blossoming in his belly when Viren affixes him with a half-hearted glare, flushing brilliantly red. 

“Hate when you call me that,” he grits out, though his cock insists otherwise, a small rush of fluid leaking steadily from the tip. Harrow glances down at it, then raises an eyebrow at Viren, chuckling low. 

“You sure?” Harrow asks, sliding his fingers slowly down the crack, brushing soft fingertips against Viren’s hole. 

“Fuck,” Viren whines, dropping his head forward, bracing himself on one arm as he arches his back, needing more. “Whatever, just, come on--” He’s interrupted by two fingers being abruptly shoved into his mouth, and trains his eyes on Harrow’s as he wraps his tongue around them, coating them with saliva. “Rude,” he quips breathlessly when Harrow removes them, and Harrow widens his eyes in mock innocence.

“You seemed impatient,” he explains with that damnable twinkle in his eye, as he circles Viren’s hole before sliding one finger in. “Can’t wait to feel me inside you again, can you, pretty Viren?” A second finger, stretching him slowly open, pumping steadily in and out as Viren shudders.

“I can’t stand you,” Viren moans, his blush now reaching his chest, skin positively on fire. He reaches behind him to grasp Harrow’s cock, holding it in place as Harrow’s fingers pull out, settle on his waist.

“You love me,” Harrow refutes smugly, hissing as Viren impales himself on his length, catching his chin in his hand, bringing him down for a fierce kiss. 

Viren sighs at the sensation of being filled, of Harrow’s hungry kisses, the firm grasp of the king’s hands against his hips, directing the pace of their thrusts. As always, he is lost, a live wire of ecstasy, laid gloriously bare. “I do,” he breathes into Harrow’s mouth, lips curving into a smile when Harrow’s breath hitches, his arms wrapping tight around Viren’s waist as he fucks up into him harder, faster. “My king.”

“Viren, _Viren_ , _fuck.”_ Harrow swallows heavily as he slides a hand up Viren’s back and into his hair, panting harshly into his neck. “So good for me, always so _fucking_ good.” A loud smack splits the air, and Viren yelps out a surprised laugh, bringing a grin to Harrow’s lips. God, this feeling, it was incandescent, it never got old, ever. He briefly entertains the thought of rolling them over, hitching Viren’s legs over his shoulders and fucking him to incoherence, but no, this is good, this is perfect, Viren falling apart so wonderfully above him, eyes glazed over in pure rapture. He delivers another stinging slap to that gorgeous ass, rolling his hips up, wishing to stay buried in that delicious heat forever. 

Viren can’t help the small, desperate sounds he makes with each thrust, hands clenched in the sheets, bouncing helplessly on Harrow’s thick cock. But he needs more--he shifts, sitting up to move his hands behind him to grip Harrow’s powerful, flexing thighs, and cries out when the change in angle makes Harrow’s cock nudge against the spot that sends an electric spark racing up and down his spine, halfway to orgasm. His cock blurts out even more precum, painfully stiff against his stomach, and Harrow if so much as looks at it he’ll likely explode.

“Gonna come for me?” Harrow’s voice has dropped dangerously low, and he pinches one of Viren’s nipples, hard, groaning when Viren clenches around him. “Do it, now, let me see you.” His hands slide upward, caressing Viren’s sides, gazing up at him, teeth bared in a predatory, indulgent smile. “All mine, aren't you.”

That’s all it takes: Viren freezes in place, keening rhythmically as he paints his and Harrow’s stomachs white, surrendering to the all-encompassing rush that leaves him boneless and sated. Harrow follows not too long afterwards, hands clawing at Viren’s back as his hips punch upward one last time, holding the mage firmly in place as his cock empties into his pulsing hole, leaking out in a dripping mess when he withdraws. Viren collapses beside him, gathering him close for a breathless kiss, then just holding him quietly as their heart rates eventually slow. Harrow doesn’t realize he’s dozed off, Viren absentmindedly stroking his hair, until he jerks awake at a soft knock, groaning under his breath.

“King Harrow?”

“To be fair, it’s pretty late,” Viren murmurs, snickering, and Harrow settles more firmly against Viren’s chest, drifting a hand up and down his side. 

“What is it?” he calls out, nuzzling his nose against a nipple, making Viren jerk away with a silent laugh.

“I am sorry to disturb your Majesty. The emissaries from Duren will arrive within the hour.”

“The queens have sent newly-trained ambassadors. They won’t take offense to being greeted by a high-ranking member of the council,” Viren muses under his breath, sweeping a thumb across Harrow’s cheek. “They’ll like Lord Nyron in particular; he can talk to them at length about his agricultural opinions.”

Harrow nods, speaking firmly in the direction of the door. “Go to Lord Nyron, tell him that he is to greet them when they arrive. I’ll be down shortly.” Then he turns his head to place a kiss against Viren’s thumb, followed by the rest of his fingers. 

“Very good, your Majesty.” In the ensuing silence, Harrow hums in contentment, tilting his head up to look at Viren, who is already watching him with a small smile.

“Too obvious?” Harrow asks ruefully, and Viren quirks an eyebrow. Someone’s likely already tried to summon Viren to be the one to wake the king, and put two and two together. This wouldn’t be the first time, and they both know it.

“Probably. Do you care?”

“I really don’t.” Viren’s answering laugh is captured in a tender kiss, followed by another. And another. “I do need to go be king at some point, though,” Harrow murmurs regretfully into Viren’s mouth, finally pulling away. “Begone, temptation!”

“As my king commands,” Viren sighs, dropping a final kiss on his lips before disentangling himself, sitting up and stretching, scrubbing his hands through his hair, pausing several moments later. “You know,” he remarks teasingly, at the sensation of soft kisses being peppered across his shoulder, “you’re not making this part any easier.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harrow grumbles cheerfully, sitting up fully to give the back of his neck a playful nip, then rising from the bed with a jaw-cracking yawn, scratching his stomach. “Keeping my hands and lips to myself. I’ll molest you later.”

Viren dresses quickly, winking at Harrow as he buttons up his robe. He’ll wash up and get a change of clothes once he’s returned to his chambers. “Is that a promise?”

“Oh, you know it is.”

  
  



End file.
